dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve's Sexual Experience (NSFW)
''THE FOLLOWING FANFICTION CONTAINS MATERIAL UNSUITABLE FOR PEOPLE UNDER 18. '' Characters #Steve #Absinthe Transcript (Begins with Steve at the coffee shop sipping his coffee.) (Absinthe walks into the shop.) Barista: Hi! What would you li- Absinthe: Medium Caramel Frapp, please. Barista (annoyed): ...Okay. That'll be 4.99. (Absinthe hands her the money, and sits down next to Steve, texting.) Steve: (in his head) Well that was rude. Absinthe: Hey. Steve: Uhh, hey. Absinthe: What did you get? Steve: Regular coffee. Absinthe: Black? Steve: Guess so, I've had a slow day. Absinthe: Yeah, me too. My friends all went to the bowling alley, and didn't bother to ask me, so I've been at home twiddling my fingers. Steve: Oh, okay. Barista: Medium Caramel Frappuccino. (Absinthe gets up to grab her drink, and looks back at Steve.) Absinthe: Say, wanna go back my place? I'm guessing you don't have anything going on. Steve: Sure, it's nice socializing with new people. Absinthe: Cool. (Cuts to them back at Absinthe's place.) Steve: Nice place. Absinthe: Thanks. (points toward the couch) You can sit down and turn somethin' on if you want. I got Netflix and Hulu. (Absinthe heads towards the kitchen.) Absinthe: I'm fuckin' starving! You want somethin'? Steve: Just some water. Absinthe (chuckling): Really? I got some Hot Pockets, Macaroni 'n' Cheese, Orange Chicken... Steve: Nope, not that hungry. Absinthe: All righty then. (She grabs a water bottle out of her fridge and tosses it to Steve.) Steve: Thanks. (drinks some) (She walks over to the couch and sits down.) Absinthe: What did you turn on? Steve: Just some action movie. Absinthe: Cool. (She opens Chrome on her phone, showing PornHub. She quickly closes out of the tab.) Absinthe (thinking): Geez, I hope he didn't see that... Steve: PornHub eh? Absinthe (thinking): Shit. Absinthe: Yep. *weak laugh*... Steve: I admit, I kinda visit that site too... Absinthe: Really? (She scoots towards Steve.) Absinthe: What kinda stuff you into? Steve: Sometimes I like seeing naked women on there. Absinthe (thinking): Are you kidding me? Absinthe: Yeah, I know that. I mean like...BDSM? Incest? Big Tits? Butts? Steve: Oh yes! Those too. Absinthe (thinking): That's more like it. Absinthe: Maybe you would like to help me...live out my fantasies. Steve: (nervous) Uhh, sure. (She grabs his shirt, and rips it clean off, then starts making out with Steve while sliding her hand towards his crotch.) Steve: (seductively) Oh yes, I see what you mean. Absinthe: (sexy laugh) Good. (Steve starts to get an erection.) (Absinthe gets up.) Absinthe: I'll go get my tools. You stay right here. Steve: Kay. (She comes back with pumps, lube, handcuffs, and a ball gag.) Absinthe: (pointing towards her bedroom) Come with me. (They go into her bedroom) (Absinthe pushes Steve onto the bed and latches him to the bed with handcuffs. She straps the ball gag to her mouth, and starts pumping her breasts to make them larger.) Steve: (gets his face in her breasts) YES! (licks them) (Absinthe takes some lube and rubs it all over Steve's throbbing erection, then sticks it between her tits.) Steve: (moans) Yes, this is great! (Absinthe takes the ball gag out of her mouth.) Absinthe: *huff* Now it's your turn to wear this thing. (She straps the ball gag around Steve's mouth. She leans forward, rubbing her tits across Steve's chest, and slips his dick into her pussy.) (Steve moans) Absinthe: *huff* I bet...you love this...don't you? How about I turn things up a bit... (She grabs a bottle of pills labeled "RAPID PENIS ENHANCEMENT", and feeds two to Steve.) Absinthe: Oooh!~ I can feel your cock growing inside of me! Steve: *pant* This...is...great! Absinthe: I can feel your warm cum rising... (She gets off his dick, takes off his gag, and starts giving him a blowjob in a 69 position.) Absinthe: Go ahead, lick my pussy. (Steve starts licking her vagina) Absinthe: Mmmm...Ah...That feels amazing... (Pre-cum leaks out of Steve's penis.) Absinthe: Ooh...that's some thick pre-cum...when's the last time you jerked off? Steve: Like, 3 years ago. Absinthe: Nice...I should be expecting some thick ass cum then. (She continues sucking.) Steve: Ohh, I love it! Absinthe: Here it comes! (She slides her mouth back on Steve's cock, and gets a mouthful of cum spraying against the roof of her mouth. She sits up, pressing her pussy against Steve's mouth, and swallows the cum.) Absinthe: Ahh...that was delicious... (Cuts to them walking out their house.) Steve: Thanks for, you know. Absinthe: No problem. *wink* See ya soon. (Absinthe walks back to her house.) Steve: Wait. (pulls her back and kisses her lips) See ya. (walks away) (Absinthe smiles and walks back.)